


Ratunku, Apollo!

by juana_a



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Sickfic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helo i Athena zostawiają Herę pod opieką Kary. wszyscy wiedzą, czym to się może skończyć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ratunku, Apollo!

**Author's Note:**

> tekst napisany na fikaton 7 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/)

— Tutaj są czyste ubranka, tam jest herbata i syrop, jakby ją brzuszek bolał. Tu masz jej ulubioną…

— Masz na myśli, że jedyną? — wtrąciła szybko Kara wykorzystując pół sekundy, które Athena potrzebowała najwyraźniej na zaczerpnięcie oddechu.

— … książeczkę, a tam…

— Hej, Athena, spokojnie, nie robię tego pierwszy raz, tak? — przerwała jej w pół słowa. — Słuchaj, nie zamierzam jej uczyć latać, nie podam jej alkoholu, to parę lat za wcześnie na zaczynanie i obiecuję, że nie będę przeklinać. A, i naprawdę nie spuszczę jej z oczu. Przyrzekam — powiedziała, podnosząc prawą dłoń. Athena popatrzyła na nią sceptycznie i odwróciła się do Helo.

— Jesteś pewien, że Alice nie może?

— Jestem — odpowiedział, kręcąc głową. Podszedł do niej i objął ją lekko. — Chodź, bo się spóźnimy, Kara sobie poradzi, Hera będzie cała i zdrowa, a kuchnia tym razem nie będzie cała w jabłkowym kisielu. — Rzucił Karze znaczące spojrzenie, ale jej skruszona mina była wyraźnie nieszczera.

— Tylko dlatego, że nie mamy kisielu jabłkowego.

— Cóż, jestem pewien, że w porzeczkowym też nie będzie.

— Porzeczkowego też nie mamy.

— Sharon…

— No dobrze, już dobrze. Ale jak coś się stanie, Starbuck…

— Tak, wiem. Urwiesz mi głowę, poćwiartujesz mnie, usmażysz w oleju i upewnisz się, że jak tym razem umrę, to już nie wrócę.

— No. Dobra, Helo, możemy iść — powiedziała i ruszyła powoli w stronę drzwi. Helo jeszcze raz rzucił Karze spojrzenie, tym razem wyraźnie zaniepokojone.

— Jesteś pewna…

— Tak. Bawcie się dobrze. My z Herą poradzimy sobie znakomicie.

— Ale jesteś na sto procent pewna?

— Tak!

*

— O bogowie, Lee, ratuj!

— Uspokój się, Kara, i spokojnie powiedz, co się dzieje?

— Hera ma gorączkę, nie chce nic jeść, pluje herbatą, chyba boli ją brzuszek i płacze. O, nie, czekaj, mój błąd. Wyje jak opętana. Athena mnie zabije, Helo się do mnie więcej nie odezwie, a w ogóle to zaraz Hera zamorduje mnie samym płaczem, zaczynam podejrzewać, że to dziecko ma jakieś super moce, a bogowie karzą mnie za wszystko, co złego zrobiłam w życiu i na dodatek…

— Okej, okej, Kara, oddychaj. Zaraz tam będę, daj mi pięć minut.

— Lee… Nie zdążysz przyjechać w pięć minut.

— Chcesz się założyć?

— Nie chyba. I powiedziałeś to, bo wiedziałeś, że to powiem i że to mnie rozproszy i…

— KARA, ODDYCHAJ!

— A, tak, przepraszam. To co mam robić do twojego przyjazdu?

— Nic. Po prostu z nią siedź, głaszcz ją po główce i mów, że wszystko będzie dobrze. I oddychaj. Zaraz będę.

*

Dźwięk dzwonka sprawił, że Hera uspokoiła się na całą minutę, jaką zajęło Karze dobiegnięcie do drzwi i otwarcie ich. Kiedy w pokoju pojawił się Lee, a nie Helo i Athena, Hera pociągnęła noskiem i wszystko zaczęło się od nowa.

— O, faktycznie pięć minut — powiedziała Kara głośno, próbując przekrzyczeć płacz dziecka i prowadząc Lee do pokoju.

— Co jej zrobiłaś? — zapytał, uśmiechając się mimowolnie.

— Lee…

— Tak?

— Zamknij się i ratuj dziecko, które cierpi. Podobno jesteś bohaterem.

— Ty też, Thrace.

— Tak, tak, ale to ty się znasz na dzieciach, nie ja.

— Skąd wiesz, że się znam na dzieciach?

— Miałeś brata?

— To nic nie znaczy!

— Tak, tak, ślicznie. Ratuj dziecko, a nie gadaj!

Lee przewrócił oczami, ale usiadł na poręczy kanapy, na której siedziała zanosząca się płaczem Hera. Odruchowo pogłaskał ja po głowie, przesuwając dłoń w stronę czoła. Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego uważnie, nie przestała jednak płakać. Zmierzył jej temperaturę i podał lek przeciwgorączkowy, podczas gdy Kara przygotowywała letnią kąpiel.

W wodzie Hera troszkę się uspokoiła. Przez chwilę Kara stała w drzwiach łazienki i obserwowała, jak Lee klęka na posadzce obok wanny, podwija rękawy swojej koszuli i zanurza palce w wodzie. Oblewał Herę, opowiadając jej bajkę o syrenkach, a w jego głosie było coś tak uspokajającego, że Kara miała ochotę siąść pod ścianą, zamknąć oczy i słuchać.

Czar prysł, kiedy usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi.

Doktor Cottle przyjechał prosto z dyżuru w szpitalu. Wchodząc narzekał na idiotę, który wymyślił, żeby Karę Thrace zrobić opiekunką do dziecka. Kara Thrace w duchu przyznała mu rację.

Okazało się, że Hera złapała anginę. Przez chwilę nie mówili nic, bo w końcu sam fakt, że Hera jest chora był wystarczająco zdumiewający, a już choroba, na którą ludzie uodpornili się już dawno, dawno temu był zbyt dziwny, żeby mogli to ogarnąć. Cottle zostawił jakieś lekarstwa i wyszedł obiecując, że zajrzy następnego dnia z nową porcją lekarstw.

Mimo gorączki Hera nie miała zamiaru ułatwiać im zadania i nawet po podaniu leków nie poszła spać. Leżała w łóżeczku i szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzyła na trzymającego ją za rączkę Lee. Jego palce zataczały drobne kółeczka na jej malutkiej dłoni.

— Zaśpiewaj jej kołysankę może —zaproponowała Kara, siadając na podłodze obok niego. Lee popatrzył na nią, jakby wypadła z Vipera. — No co, z nas dwojga to ty umiesz śpiewać — dodała obronnym tonem.

Lee przewrócił oczami, pokręcił głową i zaśpiewał kołysankę o wysyłaniu wiadomości do gwiazd.

Oczywiście, pół godziny później Hera nadal nie spała i patrzyła na nich swoimi dużymi oczami, jakby czegoś od nich oczekiwała. Kara jęknęła i uniosła dłonie, jakby się poddawała.

— Dobra, poddaję się — powiedziała i spojrzała na Herę. — Czegoś chcesz. Nawet ja widzę, że czegoś chcesz. Czego chcesz?

— Bajka — odpowiedziała Hera i nawet się uśmiechnęła. Kara uderzyła się ręką w czoło.

— No jasne, nie zasypiasz bez bajki, tak? — zapytała, a Hera energicznie pokiwała głową. — Lee, książka. Jest na stole w salonie.

*

Athena zaniepokoiła się trochę, kiedy zobaczyła samochód Lee zaparkowany przed ich blokiem. To mogło znaczyć wiele rzeczy, poza może tą jedną, że odwiedzał kogoś innego. W tej okolicy z jego znajomych mieszkali tylko oni. Najbardziej prawdopodobne było to, że Kara sobie nie radziła, więc zadzwoniła do niego po pomoc. Zawsze dzwoniła po pomoc do niego. Athenę trochę to pocieszało. Co prawda nie sądziła, żeby Lee był dużo lepszy z dziećmi niż Kara, ale nietrudno było być lepszym niż ona. Mimo wszystko doszła do wniosku, że chyba jednak powinna być zaniepokojona…

— Helo…

— Nie panikuj, jest Lee, więc wszystko jest pod kontrolą — powiedział, przekręcając klucz w zamku.

A potem wybiegł na trzecie piętro przeskakując po dwa schodki na raz. Kiedy weszła za nim do mieszkania, zobaczyła, że stoi w drzwiach sypialni z uśmiechem na pół twarzy. Podeszła za nim do drzwi i sama się uśmiechnęła.

Hera spała z rączką pod główką, oddychając spokojnie. Kara i Lee siedzieli na podłodze obok łóżeczka, plecami opierali się o barierkę i spali. Kara oparła głowę na jego ramieniu, a jego dłonie zaciskały się na ulubionej książce Hery.

Żadne z nich nie miało serca ich budzić.


End file.
